Deepest Emotions
by MissLonelyNights
Summary: With Kagome in her own time, she and Inuyasha think about how they really feel for each other, and why they keep the full extent of their feelings hidden. Read n' review, pretty please?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _A short fic on Kagome and Inuyasha's feelings for one another, from both points of view. Please read n' review, all suggestions welcome. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own Inuyasha.

It was one of the first quiet days Kagome had at home in a long time it seemed. She had left early that morning, and since it was the weekend, everyone was home. For some reason though, she felt like she wanted some time to herself to sit and reflect on recent events and do some relaxing. She sat on the step of the well house and stared up at the sacred tree. The wind was stirring peacefully, and soft rays of sunlight shone through the leaves and branches. Even here in the city, it was so quiet and tranquil. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "No worries today" she thought with relief. It seemed like a rare commodity.

Suddenly, a voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Hey sis, whatcha doin' just sitting there?"came Sota's question. Sota was a few feet away holding his soccer ball as usual, since it was a nice day to be outside. "Did you bring Inuyasha with you this time?" he asked excitedly. Inuyasha. . .

"No, he stayed behind, its about time I had some peace and quiet without him on my case." Kagome replied curtly. "Jeez, sorry I asked." Sota grumbled as he continued with his soccer practice. Kagome hadn't meant to snap at her brother, but fresh memories of Inuyasha's earlier tirade were brought to her mind when Sota asked about him.

"Dammit Kagome, are you leaving _again_!" Inuyasha yelled as she finished packing. "I haven't been home in almost 2 weeks Inuyasha!""I need some time to relax and do some studying!" she told him. "What, do you have another one of those "test" things you have to run back for?" "Isn't finding all the jewel shards and defeating Naraku more important?" came the usual protest. "You just don't care at all do you?" he pouted as she headed out the door of the hut. "How can you say that, Inuyasha?" She could feel her blood getting hotter. "If I didn't care at all, I'd never come back!" she called behind her as she stalked off. "How could he be so selfish and immature?" she asked herself for what must have been the thousandth time. She didn't turn to see Inuyasha watching her from the doorway as she headed for the well.

"Why do you still get so angry about her returning home to see her family, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked from beside the fire. "Yes, she deserves some time to rest and spend time with them." She works just as hard or harder than the rest of us." Sango chimed in. "Don't you think I _know_ that?" Inuyasha asked before stamping out of the hut. Shippo sighed. "He'll never grow up will he?" he asked. The others gave their own sighs in response.

Kagome didn't know why she still got so angry with Inuyasha's outbursts. After all, she could pretty much tell by now when one was coming, almost to the instant. She had to admit however, that he was much more controlled than when they first met. "When we first met. . ." Her thoughts trailed off to what seemed like so long ago as she stared up again at the sacred tree. Of course much had happened since then. Her feelings for Inuyasha had grown, and his for her, or so it seemed. She _knew _he cared for her in some way, although he wasn't very open with it, unless Koga was around. She thought of how unfair it was that he got so angry over someone she wasn't even interested in, but couldn't understand why it upset her that he openly admitted he had feelings for Kikyo, even though she was only a shell of what she once was.

She felt the familiar pang hit her in the chest again at the thought. She wondered often what would happen when the jewel was complete, and Naraku defeated. Would she be fated to return to her world forever, and never be able to see her friends in the past again? Would Inuyasha wish Kikyo back to life, and tell her to return to her own world? Would he chose to become a full demon once and for all? She shook her head to clear the thoughts; there was no need to worry about a future she couldn't control. She had to force herself not to think about these things more than she liked to admit.

"Why?" she thought to herself. Even though she knew Inuyasha couldn't really be happy because of the feelings and obligation he held for Kikyo, she wanted to be with him and give him at least what happiness she could. She wanted him to know that there was someone there to be there for him; someone that really did care. Sometimes she was angry with herself because she felt like she was allowing herself to be put second to someone else. Didn't she deserve more than that? She had always accepted him just as he was, which he couldn't say for most people, even Kikyo had distrusted them when they first met. "Why do I return to his side?" "I know I can't come first for him right now." Then she thought again of what it might be like to never see him again.

"Because. . . I really _do_ love him." she thought to herself. The small moments they shared of happiness together, the feeling of an unbreakable bond, that was enough. Although never spoken of, she knew it was there, no matter what. She blushed in spite of herself. She had told Inuyasha she would stay with him; that she wanted to be with him. But she couldn't tell him her deepest feelings yet, now wasn't the time. She stood up and looked at the sacred tree one last time before walking to the house. " I promised my self 'no worries' while I'm at home" she said. As she walked away from the well house, she decided to call her friends and see what she had been missing at school. "It _is _good to be home." she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Now for Inuyasha's feelings. . . please read n' review, all suggestions welcome as always. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: **Insert denial of Inuyasha ownership here.

Night was falling in Kaede's village. Inuyasha stared up at the darkening sky from the roof of the hut, watching the fading embers of the sun sink into the western horizon. He had spent much of the day in the forest, checking to see that there were no threats on the borders of the village. Without Kagome around, he had to do something to pass the time. The others had spent the day checking supplies, making repairs to weapons, and getting some needed rest. He heard them talking quietly below him, but he didn't feel much like conversation at the moment.

"Inuyasha, Kaede has some stew prepared, would you like some?" Sango asked from below. "Nah, you guys can have it, I'm not that hungry." he replied. "Hah, more for me!" Shippo called happily. He thought about bonking him on the head later for that one. "Are you sure?" Miroku asked, "I may take what Shippo leaves behind. I've had quite a day today.""Quite a day of being a lecherous monk as usual;" Sango fumed. "you must have asked a dozen girls to bear your child." Miroku thought he saw flames rising behind her. "Now, now Sango, no need to get angry." Miroku stated nervously, followed by a resounding slap. "Same thing every day" Inuyasha thought to himself. He turned and looked back at the sky, where the night's first stars were beginning to shine. He would probably never tell anyone else, but he did enjoy looking at the night sky at times.

He thought of Kagome then. Once again, they had parted on a bad note. He hoped she would be in a better mood when he went to get her the next day. It wasn't that he was _angry_ about her spending time at home, it was just . . . "If she's here with me, I know she's safe." he thought. Not that there was much in her world that seemed to pose much of a threat, but you could never be too sure. Also, he didn't speak with the others as much as he did Kagome. "I guess I do feel closest to her, after all it did start out with only the two of us." His mind wandered back to the days when they had first met. It was she that had freed him from Kikyo's spell. Kikyo. He felt the guilt rising in him again. Perhaps that was why he was always so worried about Kagome's safety. He had a bad track record of losing the people close to him while he was helpless to stop it. First his mother, then Kikyo. She had given her life for him. He couldn't let Kagome do the same, no matter what.

The thought of losing Kagome turned his stomach. He remembered how he had felt when he learned that Naraku had caused it all. He couldn't go through the same thing with Kagome, even if it meant his own life. He had loved Kikyo; he would have done anything for her. "Now that she has returned to this world, I _have _to protect her." came the thought. "But, I have to protect Kagome just as much." Even if she was Kikyo's reincarnation, they were still different in ways. Kagome had always accepted him just as he was, with no questions asked. Maybe that was why she was the first person he had ever really trusted. She had shed tears for his sake, when they barely knew each other. He had always felt a little hesitation with Kikyo, since they were enemies of a sort at first. Maybe it was the reason why he was so ready to believe she had betrayed him.

His feelings for Kagome were just as strong as the ones he had for Kikyo, but because they were two different people, the feelings were different too. Not more or less, just different. "It's really not safe to be to open about it right now." he thought, "it'd just cause more trouble." Even though he felt much for Kagome, he couldn't be happy as long as Kikyo still roamed the earth without rest. He knew deep in his heart that she wasn't the same person who was once alive. "It's my fault." he thought with disgust. "I can't abandon her." Was it guilt or really love that still held her to him? He loved the person she was when she was alive. But she was not that person anymore, no matter how much he wanted to make it so.

He knew how much it hurt Kagome to see the two of them together, but he also knew she understood how he felt, in a way. His indecision was probably the biggest gap between them. He wouldn't blame her if she _didn't_ ever come back. "That's it." he thought. It really_ was_ his biggest fear, that somehow, _she_ would be gone from him forever, whether by her own will or forces that couldn't be controlled. He couldn't afford to lose her. "I"ll go through the well tomorrow and get her to come back with me," he thought "it's boring around here without her anyway." He smiled to himself. Kagome really was the only bright spot in his life. Too bad he just couldn't tell her so. At least not right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Here comes chapter 3, yay! Read n' review please, all suggestions are welcome. If you have any ideas on how I could make this or any of my other stories better I'm all ears...Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: **The Inuyasha franchise didn't come from my brain.

Kagome squinted and opened her eyes. The morning sun pouring in through her windows had let her know it was time to wake up. "It must be getting late in the morning." Kagome thought, considering the brightness of the room. She looked at her alarm clock. "Its only 8:45." she thought. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "That was the best night's sleep I've had in ages!" she thought, stretching before she stood up. She heard the muffled sounds of her mother cooking breakfast underneath her, and decided to see if she needed any help. She passed Sota on the stairs. "Hey sis, we've got a breakfast guest!" he proclaimed. "Guest?" she asked. "Inuyasha." she thought. She was hoping to spend most of the day at home, but the fact that he had come to get her still made her smile.

"Hey lazy, whatcha doin' sleeping all morning?" came the greeting as she slid open the door to the kitchen. "It's still early Inuyasha.""It was heaven to be able to sleep in a real bed." she told him. "Yeah, yeah whatever.""Hurry up and eat so we can go." She wheeled on him. "Don't tell me to hurry up!" she shot back. "Now then you two, no fighting at breakfast. Both of you should sit down and enjoy your meal." her mother said cheerily. It was as good as a command for the two, who immediately took their places at the table. "How is it Inuyasha?" her mother asked with excitement. "Is it good?" "It's alright." Inuyasha mumbled between bites. "Do you have any of that ninja food to go along with it?" he asked, to the dismay of all present. Once they were finished, Kagome headed back upstairs to pack up her things once again. Inuyasha followed. "Are you sure you've got all the junk you need this time?" Inuyasha groaned. "You better, because we've got to start the hunt for jewel shards again.""We have to find the last ones, no matter what, and fast."

"I know." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha straightened and looked at her. "What's the matter with you?" he asked. "You seem down." "I just. . .never mind." she told him, waving it off. "It's nothing." "Just spit it out." he said. "No use keeping it in." "I just thought I'd get to spend more time with my family this time is all." she told him. "It is the weekend after all, so I don't have to go to school.""I see you and the others much more than I see them." Inuyasha stared at her, unable to answer. He couldn't really think of what to tell her. "I know all this mess with Naraku needs to be taken care of as quickly as possible, though.""That way everyone will finally be safe." she said. "You're right." he told her. "Think of it this way: once the jewel is whole and I waste Naraku, you'll have more time to spend here." Kagome perked up a little. "Right!" she said. "Let's go!" Inuyasha agreed and they headed for the well.

"Bye mom, grandpa, Sota, Buyo!" Kagome called as she ran out the door. "Goodbye!" her mother called after her. "Take care and be safe!" "We will!" Kagome called as she opened the well-house door. She stopped and looked up at the sacred tree for a moment. Her thoughts drifted back to the day before when she sat alone thinking of old memories. "What are you staring at?""Let's go." he snapped. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking of when we first met." Kagome told him. He stopped and turned to her. A small smile passed his lips. "Seems like a long time ago sometimes, huh?" he asked. "Sometimes." she replied. Silence passed between them as they stared at each other. That was it, one of the moments Kagome held so dear to her heart. They didn't have to say anything to each other during those moments of silence together. The bond between them was there; they both knew it. They didn't have to say anything for it to be true. "Right, lets get moving." Inuyasha said finally. "Right." came the reply. They both jumped into the well, waiting to land softly on the dirt floor in the feudal era.


End file.
